Karaoke Night
by senshi moon
Summary: Yuma invites his friends to a karaoke night! Another party! But this time, only duets are sung! Who will sing? I'll tell you guys right now. Contains oldersiblingshipping, skyshipping, and diamondshipping.


**Singing fanfic! This is a sequel to "Valentine Cards", but it could actually stand on a story on it's own. Actually, I've had this idea for a long time, but I never really knew how to put it together...You know...Well, you'll understand as you guys read along...I was thinking of staying up all night to publish all of my pending stories, but things didn't go as planned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, "Fall In Love", "Endless Tale", or "Glow".**

* * *

"_*Yawns*_ Where are we going to ani?" A sleepy Rio asked her older brother as they walked down the streets at dawn turning night. It was about 6 pm, and Yuma had invited them somewhere for another party. Man, that guy really liked parties didn't he? Did he have an obsession with them or something?

Ryouga rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know? Yuma just gave me an address, but he didn't mention at all what the place is. You know Yuma and his friends, they like to make everything a surprise..." Ryouga mumbled the last clause.

Rio yawned again. "Usually, I would be excited about these things, but right now I am just plain tired..." Rio strained to say.

Ryouga sighed. "I would have preferred to stay home, but you wanted to still wanted to come."

Rio managed to chuckle. "Yeah...Well, you know Yuma. We would have been coming no matter what. Now that you mention it, where did he get this idea from?...Whatever it is..."

Ryouga narrowed his eyes at her statement. He didn't want to tell Rio at all...But he knew that she was going to pry until he spilled everything, so he decided to be very vague about it. "He said he got it from 'love'."

Rio blinked and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Love? Then she smirked. "That Yuma...He's finally getting together with Kotori-san isn't he?!"

Ryouga decided to go along with her theory, which by the way, wasn't true. "Yeah. Finally...Look. I think we are here-" Ryouga cut himself off when he saw the place Yuma brought them to. _'...I'm going to kill the guy once I get my hands on him...!'_

Rio, who was a little behind Ryouga, did not see him stop, so she bumped into him when he abruptly stopped. "Ouch..." Rio muttered as she rubbed her head. "Why did you stop ani...?" Rio trailed off when she saw the place. She twitched. "A karaoke place?"

Yep. That's right. Yuma brought them to a karaoke place. Why? Well, when he witnessed Rio singing, he decided that it would be a good idea for everyone else to sing as well. (Okay, I lied. Maybe you do need to read my other story. Sorry about that.) Who knew that he was getting smarter...

"Ah! Rio-san! Ryouga-san!" Ryouga and Rio turned to their left to see Haruto and Kaito walking towards them. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

Rio and Ryouga sweatdropped. Why did this moment seem so familiar? Ryouga tched. "Let me guess. Yuma let you in into his plan."

Haruto nodded wholeheartedly. "Exactly!" he exclaimed. Then, he turned to Rio. He gave a worried expression when he saw her tired face. "What's wrong Rio-san?"

Rio yawned and stared at him with sleepy eyes. "Huh?"

"He's worried about your well-being. The least you could do is answer him." At that point, the twins had forgotten that Kaito was there, so when he spoke...

"What? Could you repeat that?" Rio asked.

Kaito just glared at her. "Nevermind."

Meanwhile, Ryouga and Haruto looked back and forth at Kaito and Rio, trying to witness their reactions towards each other after Valentine's Day. The people who were not present that day would have just seen that things were normal between them. And truthfully, that's how Kaito and Rio both felt.

Haruto sighed. "Let's go in. Yuma-san-tachi must be waiting for us..." The twins and Kaito nodded and went inside...

* * *

Ryouga sighed and looked around the place. The place wasn't plain, but it also wasn't overly fancy either like the other party. Thank goodness. If he saw another party overdecorated, he would immediately take his sister and leave. But he could endure these small party types. He looked over to Kaito. Ryouga could see that he was thinking the same as he was.

Rio yawned. "Oh look! Yuma and his friends are over there! Go say hi to them for me ani," Rio commanded as she began walking away.

Ryouga blinked at his sister's action. "What? What about you?! Where are you going?!"

Rio stopped, stared back at him, and blinked. "Me? Obviously, I'm going to sleep. You have fun for the both of us, okay?! Well, bye!" Rio did not wait for her brother's reaction as she sped-walked towards the couches. As soon as she got to one, she laid down.

"W-Wait! Rio!" Ryouga called. Then he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You guys shouldn't have come if she felt sleepy. You should have just stayed home."

Ryouga glared at Kaito out of the corner of his eyes. "Shut up. You know how Yuma is. Besides, Rio convinced me to come."

That statement caught Kaito's interest. "Even if she is very exhausted?"

Ryouga solemnly nodded. "Yes. She believes that I need to 'get out there' and hang out with people..."

Kaito smirked. Then he murmurred very lowly, so no one would hear him. "I'll never understand that girl..."

Ryouga looked at him. "What?"

Kaito shook his head. "Nothing."

Haruto, meanwhile, had been watching his brother's expressions. He smirked. "Nii-san. I'm going to go and hang out with Yuma-san! See you later!" Haruto exclaimed as he ran to Yuma and the gang.

Ryouga and Kaito watched him leave. "Your little brother...He's growing up is he..." Ryouga commented.

Kaito nodded. "Yeah..." His gaze trailed around. He saw the Arclight Brothers and Akari talking. Tsukumo Haru and Tron speaking about some things. Kotori and Tetsuo's mom as well. And some other people he did not know... His gaze finally landed on Rio's sleeping form on one of the many couches. Kaito turned towards Ryouga. "What are you going to do-"

"Hey! Shark!" Both brothers turned to see Cathy running towards them. She came up to Ryouga and grabbed his arm. "Come on! Yuma wants to challenge you to something!" Before Ryouga could ask what it was, Cathy had already began dragging him to Yuma.

Kaito sighed. He looked around for the couch where Rio was sleeping at and made his way towards her...

* * *

"Oh! I remember that Halloween! So Michael-san was cosplaying as a girl? How cute!" Akari commented and gushed.

Thomas laguhed out loud while Michael fumed. Chris shook his head at his little brothers. "Yeah. Michael wasn't very happy that day..."

Akari giggled. "I could imagine that..." Akari trailed off when she saw an interesting sight.

Chris noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Akari pointed behind him. Chris turned around. He looked surprised for a while, but then he smirked. "So he's finally making a move, huh?"

Thomas and Michael stopped what they were doing and stared at their older brother. "What? Who?" Thomas asked. Chris just pointed, just like Akari did. The brothers turned around and blinked. Wow. Who knew that Kaito was that type of person...

Well, everyone just witnessed on how he sat down by Rio's head and...took out a book. The group sweatdropped. Typical Kaito.

"Waaaah? Che. How boring! Nothing is going on between them!" Thomas complained. He continued, "After the party, I thought they would have been all lovely-dovey towards each other!"

They sweatdropped at Thomas's complaint. "It's _Kaito_. What do you expect? And from what I've heard, Kamishiro Rio herself is about as clueless to love as he is," Chris explained to Thomas.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. That's no excuse. Seriously. They both need to hook up already! They are making me frustrated! I guess I need to intervene again-"

"Oh no you are not!" Chris interrupted before Thomas could do anything or even finish his sentence. "You are not getting involved in their lives again!"

Thomas twitched at his brother's voice. "Okay...Seesh...What did I do? You are unfairly accusing me! (Uh huh.)" Thomas met his brother's stare. He gulped when he saw how serious Chris was. After a while though... "Fine then! I'm going now! Bye!" Thomas declared as he began walking.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

"To Ryouga and Yuma!" Thomas exclaimed as he headed towards the mentioned people's directions.

Michael turned to his older brother. "Should we let him go?"

Chris looked at his little brother. "I'm not sure. But don't worry my little brother. If he does something, we'll stop him..." You know you guys, I highly doubt that.

* * *

As Kaito was reading, he felt the person sleeping next to him stir.

"What are you doing here?" the person groggily asked.

Kaito, without looking up from his book, answered, "I want to be here. Is there something wrong with that?"

Rio glared as hard as she could to him, but it was no use. She was way too tired. "Shut up and let me sleep."

Kaito couldn't help but smirk. "You're the one who talked to me first."

Rio rolled her eyes and began to sit up. She succeeded. She stretched and yawned. But then she fell back down on the couch.

"Sleepy much?" Kaito asked her.

Rio nodded, not paying much attention. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know why I'm sleepy though..."

"Do you pull all-nighters?"

"...No..."

"You're a terrible liar," Kaito bluntly commented.

Rio rolled her eyes. "You sound like one of those fanfiction authors when she's trying to ship people up."

This time, Kaito looked at her. "Fanfiction?"

Rio shook her head. "Nothing important. Ignore me." Actually, fanfiction was very important to Rio. She read it everyday...She just didn't feel like explaining it to Kaito.

That's exactly what Kaito did. He ignored her, and Rio preferred it that way. Now, if she could only just go back to sleep-

"LADIES AND GENTLELISTS!" Yuma shouted through the microphone. Everyone, _everyone_, cringed at the loudness of his voice.

"Yuma-san!" Haruto scolded. "Not so loud! Everyone still needs to be able to hear in order to execute the display!"

Yuma nodded. "OKAY HARUTO!" Yuma shouted as loudly as he did before. Before Haruto could scold him again, Yuma yelled, "WE ARE GOING TO BEGIN THE PARTY WITH SOME DUETS!"

"HUH?" Everyone exclaimed, clearly surprised. They thought that individual people would just go up and sing...But in duets?! Yuma is still, and apparently will continue to be, a person filled with surprises.

"YES! DUETS! THE FIRST PEOPLE TO SING A DUET WILL BE..." Yuma paused for dramatic effect. Everyone looked around, thinking who would be the first pair to sing. Will it be them? Or them over there? The suspense shrouded the room. Finally, Yuma exclaimed, "MY OLDER SISTER AKARI AND V!"

"WHAT?!" Chris and Akari shouted in disbelief. But before they could protest or say anything against it for the matter, Yuma and Haruto went up to them and pushed them onwards the stage. When they were at the stage, Yuma and Haruto handed each of them a microphone.

"Okay! You guys choose a song from this collection and sing!" Yuma wholeheartedly explained. When he saw his sister's expression though, he cringed.

"Yuma! What is the meaning of this?! It's very impolite to drag people when-" Akari was interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side to see Chris smiling down at her.

"Let's try it. Who knows, it could be fun." The other three gaped at Chris's statement. What?! He, out of all people, agrees to this?!

Akari blushed at Chris's smiling expression. "...Uh...Sure..."

Yuma and Haruto grinned at each other. Then, they quickly left the stage to let the couple choose their song...

* * *

"Ow..." Rio complained as she rubbed her aching head. "So much for getting sleep..."

If Kaito wasn't so stoic, he would have rolled his eyes. But since he was, he didn't. "It's a karaoke location. What do you expect?"

Rio though, rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." She paused for a moment as she looked to see Akari and Chris on the stage, selecting their song. "What song do you think they are going to choose?"

"I don't know. Chris had always been unpredictable," Kaito answered truthfully.

Before Rio could continue the conversation, Akari annouced the song that they were going to sing. "Hello, everyone! We are going to sing 'Fall In Love' by Thelma Aoyama and Tae Yang!" Soon, they began singing...

_(Chorus)  
Fall in love motto suki natteiino?_  
_kimi ga saigo no koibito nano?_  
_shinji taiyo shinji sasete forever  
(Chorus)_

Chris and Akari began tapping their fingers along to the beat of the song. Then, Akari began singing first.

_nemure nu yoru wa kimi no namae_  
_tsubuyaitemiru again_  
_soredakedemata setsuna kunatte_  
_yomikaesu kimi no mail _  
_ichibyou goto ai takunaru_

_mayonaka demo ton dekukedo _  
_do you feel the same? baby__  
wagamamade kowaku naru_  
_I wanna believe this feeling is real_

_(Chorus)_

As they sang to the chorus, Chris and Akari grabbed hands and spun and danced to the rhythm of the song.

_Fall in love mou nanimo iranai_  
_kakegaenai kimiigai_  
_tsunaida te wo hanasa naide forever  
__  
hajimete no kimochi arikitarijanai_  
_daiji nimini cooperaiyo baby_  
_okubyou na kimi no kokoro wo zenbu_  
_i promise you mamoru kara  
__unmei gaarunonara  
_  
_zuttono imi give me yubikiri do you feel the same? baby__  
sore ga kimi to kanji teru_  
_I wanna believe this feeling is real_

_(Chorus)_

_fuyu no seiza mo_  
_natsu no yuugure mo_  
_futaride zutto mitsu meteitai_

_fall in love daki shimerareruto_  
_naze naki takunarundarou ?_  
_afure dashi te tomera renai forever_

_fall in love mou nanimo iranai_  
_kakegaenai kimiigai_  
_owari nanten naito itte forever_

The pair looked into each other's eyes as they sung the last bits.

_Fallin'...Fallin' in love..._  
_Do you feel the same? Oh!_  
_Do you feel the same?! Baby!_

Finally, Chris and Akari finished. The crowd went silent. Not in the bad way though. In the good way. "Wow..." Michael gaped as he witnessed something he never knew he would witness...His brother just sang a song. And it was awesome as well! It seemed that everyone was just as shocked as Michael when they realized that Chris could sing because they sat there until...

"Bravo! Bravisimo!" Thomas shouted as he stood up and clapped. Everyone, including Rio and Kaito, followed suit and clapped loudly for the pair. The pair bowed and took their seats in the audience.

"Wow! That was awesome, Chris-san, Akari-san!" Haruto complimented as he went up to the stage again and took ahold of his microphone. "Now! We will have our next pair come up on stage!...And they are..." Haruto also paused for dramatic effect. He watched everyone's expressions carefully. Finally, he announced, "Yuma-san and Kotori-san!"

"WHAT?!" Yuma and Kotori, very much like Chris and Akari before them, exclaimed. When Haruto ran towards them to push them up the stage, he asked for the help of people around them. Michael helped push Yuma while Tetsuo and the others pushed Kotori. Finally the pair was on the stage.

"Okay!" Haruto exclaimed. "You guys know the drill (Hey, that's my line!)! Have fun!" Haruto quickly ran off the stage.

"Wait! Haruto!" Yuma tried to shout after him, but the kid already left. "Uuu...How did I get into this...?"

"L-Let's just have fun!" Yuma looked at Kotori who was smiling.

Yuma smiled back. "Yosh! Kattobingu da ore~!" They quickly went to choose the song...

* * *

As she sat back down on the couch, Rio smirked at the chosen pair. "They would obviously get chosen. It's about time don't you think?"

Kaito, who was already sitting on the couch, smirked. "Yes. I've only been around them for a while, but I can tell their feelings towards each other."

Rio yawned and laid on the couch, again. "I wonder what song they are going to choose..."

Kaito pondered for a moment. "It would probably be something upbeat or something with a lively...mood."

Rio smiled. "Yeah...I can imagine..." After she said that, Kotori and Yuma chose their song.

"Um...Hello, everyone! We are going to sing 'Endless Tale' by Ai Maeda and Kouji Wada! I hope you enjoy!" And they began...

_Kimi no tame ni  
Boku no tame ni _  
_Nani ga dekiru? _

_Mienai nani ka ni michibikare _  
_Bokura wa mata _  
_Meguriaeta ne _  
_Yakusoku datta_  
_Toki o koete _

_Kimochi ga sukitooru yo_  
_(Sou da ne) _  
_Kawaranai egao ni ima _

_(Chorus)  
Eien ni monogatari wa _  
_Kimi o shujinkou ni erabu yo _  
_Takusan no deai to sayonara ga _  
_Michishirube sa_  
_(Michishirube sa) _  
_Bokura no  
(Chorus)_

Yuma and Kotori looked in each other's eyes and held hands while they also danced a bit.

_Tokenai pazuru ni mayoikomu _  
_Yume toki demo_  
_Kimi ga ita kara_  
_Kimi ga iru kara _  
_Tsuyoku nareta _

_Itsuka mata hanaretemo  
(Heiki da yo) _  
_Kokoro ga yobiau nara _

_Mienai kara wakaru nda _  
_Bokura o tsunaideru kiseki ga _  
_Ame o koe Kaze no oka o koete _  
_Kagayaku no sa_  
_(Kagayaku no sa) _

_(Chorus)_

Kotori and Yuma finished. They were now holding hands. "Woo!" Everyone, including Kaito, looked to see Rio standing up and clapping. "That was awesome you two!" Everyone also did what she did. Wow. Heartland has some good singers...Maybe they should create a Heartland Idol or something like that (Hey! Great idea for a fanfic!).

Rio sat back down. "...Hmm...I wonder who they are going to choose next...Well whatever! It doesn't concern me!" Rio exclaimed as she went back to laying down.

Kaito went back to reading. "It won't concern me either." Oh, you guys. Do not underestimate senshi moon's famous diamondshipping stories- "What?" Uh oh. He heard me.

Rio looked at him. "What what?"

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her. "You said something."

Rio blinked. "What? I didn't say-"

"Hello everyone! We will now introduce the last duet of the day!" Haruto exclaimed. Some "aw"s and "no"s went around the room. Haruto nodded solemnly along. "Yeah. I know. But they are about to close up, so we need to hurry! Well actually, Thomas Arclight is going to introduce the next duo!"

At these words, Kaito and Rio froze. Oh no. When Thomas was involved in these disasters (Hey!), it usually involved them! They needed to get out of here-!

"Kaito and Rio will be the next pair singing!"

"WHAT?!" Ryouga exclaimed as he turned towards his sister and Kaito. "No way-!" Before Ryouga could say anymore, Thomas quickly ran to him and knocked him out from behind. Ryouga fell limp in Thomas's arms.

"Oi! Will someone help me with this guy?! He's very heavy you know!" Thomas complained. Chris and Michael sighed as they went over and carried Kamishiro Ryouga to an available couch. They laid him down, and then they went back to their seats. "Thank you my fine brothers!"

"Ryouga!" Rio shouted as she made her way to her brother. But she wasn't able to get there when Thomas suddenly grabbed her wrist. She looked at him in disbelief.

Thomas smirked and shook his head. "I'm sorry imouto, but you are going to have to sing!" With that, Thomas forcefully dragged a struggling Rio to the stage. He looked to the side and saw that Haruto was pleading to his brother while all the while pushing him to the stage. When they finally got to the stage, they pushed them towards each other. Rio stumbled, but they didn't fall. They didn't even touch. Haruto and Thomas quickly left the stage.

Rio and Kaito kept looking at each other. "Well...what should we do?" Rio asked Kaito.

Kaito stayed silent as he walked over to the song selection. "Let's just get this over with."

Rio blinked at him in shock. He's agreeing to this? She looked to the audience. They were eagerly looking at them. Oh, just a fast song. No biggie. She walked next to Kaito and saw over the selection. "How about this one?" she asked Kaito.

Kaito looked at the song and stared at her. After a while, he nodded. "Sounds fine."

"Okay! We will be singing the song 'Glow' sung by Mazakasu Morita and Fumiko Orikasa. Or how everyone knows them as, Ichigo and Rukia!" They began...

_ima ichibyou_  
_hi ga moetara_  
_sora ni tokete_  
_asa ga kuru_  
_nemuri kara_  
_koe wo agete_  
_mebuite yuku_  
_sekai_

_ukeirerareta nara_  
_mou kako dato kizuketa_

_daite 'ta kanashimi no ikisaki wa_  
_kaze, sora, hoshi, ame_  
_tatoeba kakenukete susundemo_  
_kaze, ima, sono, hoho ni_

_kienu you ni_  
_kaki nagutta_  
_kioku wo tada_  
_nagamete wa_  
_haya-sugita_  
_aimaisa ni_  
_furikaette 'ru_  
_sekai_

For a brief moment, Kaito and Rio looked at each other. And suddenly they raised their arms towards each other like they were reaching for each other.

_kokoro ni shimaetara_  
_sono subete ga ima darou_

_itsudemo sabishisa no chikaku ni wa_  
_kaze, sora, hoshi, ame_  
_tsunagaru fui ni tada miageteru_  
_sono, sora, sono, mune ni_

_deaete yokatta to sono omoi tada tada_  
_yuuhi no mane no you ni netsu wo obi_  
_yoru, mada, hoshi no you ni_  
_ameagari, tada, tada_  
_kagayaku_

Stunned. The best word to describe the crowd. Beautiful...That's it! They were going to bring Heartland Idol in this city! They...Wow...

"WOOO!" Haruto and Thomas shouted. The rest of the crowd hesistated before they followed. Kaito and Rio bowed. Then they left the stage...

* * *

"Sugoi nii-san! Nee-san!" Haruto complimented as they were walking home. They as in him, his older brother, Rio, and Ryouga.

"Thank you, Haruto!" Rio said as she smiled.

Ryouga tched. "Why did you two have to sing anyway?! It doesn't make any sense!"

Rio rolled her eyes. "You don't make any sense ani! Besides, I had fun singing with Kaito. Ne?" She turned to Kaito who just kept staring ahead. "And I'm glad that my sleepiness did not affect my singing."

At that statement though, Kaito lost his focused facade and smirked. "What are you talking about? Of course your voice was affected."

"What?!" Rio screeched in disbelief. Kaito smirked wider as he evaded her fist. "I dare you to say that again..."

Kaito still continued to smirk but with a smug face. "Your voice was affected. Period." An attack from Rio again. He evaded her.

"Stay still!" she shouted as she tried to get him.

"Why should I listen to someone younger than me?" Kaito asked as he began to evade backwards.

"Shut. Up!" Rio yelled with a hoarse voice as she full sprinted towards Kaito's direction. And of course, Kaito began running. Haruto and Ryouga just stared after them.

Haruto looked to Ryouga. "I'm surprised you're not doing anything Ryouga-san."

Ryouga tched. "It's night, and I'm tired. I can yell at her in the morning and scold her then."

Haruto smiled at him. "Fine by me...Fine by me..."

And so, they all walked home...Rio chasing Kaito and Ryouga and Haruto walking side by side...

* * *

**Uuugh...Finally...*collapses* Wow...The songs do not belong to me obviously. I know, I know! I need to get typing for my other stories...Gosh! This was way longer than I expected. Well, you guys know the artists because they are mentioned right after the songs. I hope you guys don't mind the mix of couples into this fanfic. Oh yeah, while you guys read, listen to the songs when they come on...Yeah, I should have mentioned earlier...Oh well. Oh yeah. Do you guys know about Super Sentai? Have you guys seen Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger? Just asking...Well, you guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
